1999
Realität *In diesem Jahr wird Wraith: The Great War veröffentlicht. *Weitere Veröffentlichungen: **Reichsgold: Aachen Bei Nacht, deutsch **Trolle, Träume, Tiefe Wälder, deutsch **Encyclopædia Vampyrica, deutsch **Das Buch Nod, deutsch **Buch der Schatten, deutsch **Clanbuch: Toreador, deutsch **Clanbuch: Ventrue, deutsch **Giovanni-Chroniken 1: Das letzte Mahl, deutsch **Clanbuch: Lasombra, deutsch **Giovanni-Chroniken 2: Blut und Feuer, deutsch **Augen der Unsterblichkeit 3: Allerkönigshof, deutsch **Buch der Spiegel, deutsch **Stammesbuch: Bastet, deutsch **Clanbuch: Giovanni, deutsch **Gralskonvent 2: In toten Sprachen, deutsch **Transylvanien bei Nacht, deutsch **Gralskonvent 3: Von verlorenen Träumern, deutsch **Offenbarungen der dunklen Mutter, deutsch **Blutfluch 2: Die Zeit des Schnitters, deutsch **Vampire: Die Maskerade, deutsch **Kompendium für Erzähler (VTM), deutsch **Clansroman 1: Toreador, deutsch **Camarila-Handbuch, deutsch **The Artisans Handbook, 12.03., englisch **Book of the Weaver, Mai, englisch **Cainite Heresy, März, englisch **Changing Breed Book: Mokolé, September, englisch **Changing Breed Book: Ratkin, September, englisch **Kinder der Nacht, englisch **Clansroman 1: Toreador, englisch **Clansroman 2: Tzimisce, englisch **Clansroman 3: Gangrel, englisch **Clansroman 4: Setiten, englisch **Clansroman 5: Ventrue, englisch **Clansroman 6: Lasombra, englisch **Clansroman 7: Assamiten, englisch **Clanbuch: Salubri, englisch **Denizens of the Dreaming, englisch **Dharma Book: Devil-Tigers, englisch **Ends of Empire, Oktober, englisch **Erciyes Fragmente, englisch **Eternal Hearts, englisch **The Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, englisch **Fountains of Bright Crimson, Oktober, englisch **Giovanni-Chroniken 4: Nuova Malattia, englisch **Camarilla-Handbuch, Februar, englisch **Guide to the Camarilla and Sabbat (limited), Februar, englisch **Sabbat-Handbuch, März, englisch **Technokratie Handbuch, 25.05., englisch **Jäger: Die Vergeltung, November, englisch **Kompendium für Erzähler (HTR), englisch **Überlebenshandbuch, Dezember, englisch **Initiates of the Art, 16.08., englisch **Jerusalem By Night, englisch **Kindred of the East Companion, April, englisch **Kithbook: Pooka, September, englisch **Kithbook: Redcaps, englisch **Laws of the Hunt Players Guide, englisch **Laws of the Night Revised Edition, englisch **Laws of the Wyld West, englisch **Litany of the Tribes Volume 3, englisch **Masters of the Art, 08.10., englisch **Mind's Eye Theatre Journal, englisch **Pour L'Amour et Liberté: The Book of Houses 2, Mai, englisch **Rage Across the Heavens, September, englisch **Shadow War, englisch **The Silver Record, Dezember, englisch **The Sorcerers Crusade Companion, 24.05., englisch **The Spirit Ways, 02.08., englisch **Tales from the Trails: Mexico, englisch **Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure, Januar, englisch **The Thousand Hells, englisch **Zeit des dünnen Blutes, englisch **Traditions Gathered 2: Blood and Dreams, 22.01., englisch **Traditions Gathered 3: Swords of Faith, 24.05., englisch **Transsylvanische Chroniken 3: Böse Omen, englisch **Werewolf: The Dark Ages, englisch **Wolves of the Sea, englisch **World of Darkness: Blood-Dimmed Tides, englisch **Wraith: The Great War Rulebook, Mai, englisch **Trinity Field Report: Psi Laws, Januar, englisch **Aberrant Rulebook (limited), Juli, englisch **Aberrant Rulebook, Juli, englisch **Trinity Grundregelwerk, englisch **Geheime Ziele, englisch *Ends of Empire beendet Wraith: The Oblivion. Die dortigen Ereignisse führen zu Jäger: Die Vergeltung, Mumien: Die Wiedergeburt und Dämonen: Die Gefallenen. *ASC Games veröffentlicht Nachrichten, die Werewolf: The Apocalypse – The Heart of Gaia betreffen; der zweite Teil von The Heart of Gaia wird veröffentlicht und ein Gewinnspiel findet statt. Ein Desktophintergrund wird ebenfalls veröffentlicht. *Vampire: Die Maskerade - Redemption gewinnt den Game Critics Award der E3 für das beste RPG. Klassische Welt der Dunkelheit *Dies ist das Year of the reckoning. *Xaviar, der Justikar der Gangrel, glaubt einem Vorsintflutlichem zu begegnen. Der Innere Kreis jedoch weigert sich, ihm zu glauben, so dass er und der Rest des Clans die Camarilla verlassen. *Elijah Ahmed wird von ur-Shulgi vernichtet. *Der Anthelios erscheint im Umbra. *Die Technokratie gibt an, dass 2004 die 75,367 prozentige Chance einer globalen Katastrophe besteht, die möglicherweise mit einem wie auch immer gearteten Krieg zu tun hat. *Der Schattenvorhang fällt. *Jorge Valle de Constancia verlässt Endron. *Die ersten Jäger erscheinen, und hunter-net.org wird eingerichtet. Dieses wird recht bald von einem unbekannten Wesen angegriffen und vom Netz genommen, bis es von den Messenger beschützt wird. *Die Ravnos und die Kuei-jin kämpfen um Kalkutta. Die Ravnos eignen sich dabei die Technik der Massenverwandlungen des Sabbats an; viele von ihnen sterben. Zapathasura erwacht und läutet damit die Woche der Alpträume ein, so benannt wegen der prophetischen Alpträume, die viele sensible Personen in der ersten Juniwoche gehabt haben. *Der Perfekte Metis, ein Kind zweier Metis, wird am vierten Juli geboren. *Genevra wird durch Francis Milliner diableriert. *Der zweite Teil der Handlung von Vampire: Die Maskerade - Redemption spielt in diesem Jahr. Neue Welt der Dunkelheit *Jim Harrison eröffnet das Network Zero. *Holly Ramirez gründet einen Compact, der später als The Union bekannt sein würde. en:1999 fr:1999 Category:Zeitleiste